Life in Death
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: this is one shot and Yaoi...pairing is Joey and Seto...How will Seto react when something unexpected happens to Joey?


I don't own Yugioh. I was listening to Someday by Nickelback when I came up with this. Just so you can get a little idea of what I was thinking when I wrote this, okay so this is one shot okay? I am not writing more of this story! Anyway thanks for reading…and when you are done, REVIEW!!!!

Kaiba flipped through the channels on the TV, sipping his coffee, impatiently waiting for something interesting to magically appear, or until the shows changed (a/n snicker HEY I DON'T HAVE TO BE NICE ALL THE TIME!). "Nothing's on!"

"Oh well," Mokuba said in a cheery voice, "There's always the news. I heard they are doing an interview with Rebecca Hawkins. She's said to be the smartest 10 year old in the world! She's already taking college classes!"

Kaiba was clearly not interested in this, but he flipped to the local news channel anyway. "Whatever you want, Mokie." He said affectionately, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba was too engrossed with the TV to notice that his older brother had called him Mokie AND ruffled his hair. Kaiba had to admit that this Rebecca Hawkins was pretty interesting. Her father was an archeologist and that was what she was studying to be. She also dueled and she had a pretty damn good strategy. As the interview ended, Kaiba started to get up to refill his coffee, but a few key words stopped him.

"Joey Wheeler was found dead this morning. His body was found in the shallow part of the river." The reporter said. "Authorities say that the bridge collapsed and he fell in. Though they are not sure this is the cause of death …"

Kaiba sat down HARD. Mokuba turned towards him, his eyes filling with tears. "Big Brother, did you hear that? Joey's dead."

Kaiba looked away sharply, not wanting Mokuba to see him crying. "It's not our concern." He said almost losing control of his voice. "I'll be upstairs working."

He turned and walked upstairs to his office. Once inside, he punched the wall. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he loved Joey. Though he never showed it publicly, he did. He couldn't live without him. "I loved him" he whispered.

Joey's POV

I watched this sight with amazement. I have never been one for words, but this was just a little creepy. How could my worst enemy LOVE me? It was impossible…well almost.

The creepiest thing though is that I realized at that moment, that I loved him back. I walked forward, going to comfort him, but when I reached him, I went right through him.

And that's when I remembered that I was dead. I was dead and I knew that I had caused everyone harm. I had been stupid enough to go to that bridge that night and now I caused everyone to hurt. My sister, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Seto.

That name was a little bit weird to say in my head. I had never even used that name in a mocking way. I had never spoken it nor thought it. It just wasn't done except for Mokuba.

I wished that I could speak with Seto one more time, just to tell him that I love him. I wish that he could hold me and me him. Most of all though, I wanted my life back. But there was no going back now, no remaking decisions. Time can not be altered. Neither can destiny. That's why I couldn't save Seto. That night he disappeared, to everyone else anyway. I knew where he went and I followed him. Seto jumped off the same bridge that I had fell from when it collapsed. There was still a part of it left and I found myself wishing that it had totally collapsed when I fell in. But as I said, time can not be altered. He made his choice then and there. Though he left people behind, he found me. We gained something that in life we never would have found. We found love in each other. I never lost my life. By dying I only started it.

So you like? Please review because my friends won't read Yaoi stories. I usually have them look over it but they refuse to read it. Mostly because of the Yaoi but also because they have something against me killing Joey off all the time. Does that make sense to you? LOL!!!! My friends are weird sometimes.


End file.
